The Trickster of Time
by sergiumrs
Summary: After Robert finally found his soul mate he will try to have some rest,but the danger hides in the darkest shadows.Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Lost in time (Part 1)

The end of the 2102 year brings us in the middle of an era that was ready to face the future with heads up. After the humans proved that they were worthy to live, after dozens of cities were destroyed these rising more imposing then ever, after Devil Diabolos Zeta was defeated and the THEM threat eradicated forever, Robert decided to retreat in a peaceful town from south-eastern of the Europe named Cluj-Napoca with his soul mate…Andrada…

Each big metropolis has a thing which defines it, well in the center of Cluj city covers a distance of over two football fields a blessed park … here you can find a huge lake where the swans come and swim; bars, benches, ice cream trucks … anything you want everything wants to make you forget the daily stress.

But the silence of this park will be soon interrupted…

"Ballcadeias…Todomeda!" a tall young man around 20 with spiky hair, dressed in a black coat with high collar, blue jeans and white sneakers screamed from a dueling table.

"You will pay for this…come on guys let's get out of here…" and so a skinny young man with long hair and his bullies ran away from the dueling table.

"Too bad Baltazar … I wished that this duel finished as I kaijudo one… but since the latest events… I don't think that you will come out from this card anymore…" Said Robert while looking at the card of Ballcadeias, it beginning to shine with yellow and purple lights.

"Don't be afraid. Even if I'm stuck here you'll don't get rid of me so easly. I'll remain forever with you and I'll protect you even if I'll lose my own life! Ballcadeias' voice resonates through Robert's head.

"Ups…I almost forgot! Andrada is waiting…" Robert couldn't finish his sentence because he disappeared in a white light.

Meanwhile, out a maternity, on a bench, a 19 year old girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed with a cream colored coat up to her knees and black boots, waits…and caress her belly smiling, like a mother caring for her child.

Suddenly from nowhere Robert appears near the blonde girl with a big happy face.

"So? What have you found out? "The tall boy asked quickly.

Andrada raised her eyes. Her eyes were shone like 2 diamonds.

"It's a boy…"

Upon hearing those words, without caring that he was in public, flew in the air of happiness, he toke the girl in his arms, and kissed her. After he put her down Robert kissed her belly like a good father and said:

"Daddy's boy…I'll be sure that you will miss nothing my dear son."

Both young lovers took their hands and started to walk through the long streets the way home. After just 500 meters after they roundabout a busy junction, at the bottom of a hill a huge house with big windows, grey walls and roof and pool was rising. The dream of any human. After they entered Robert went directly to into his room and throw in bed. He turned on a huge plasma TV which appeared from the wall.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Andrada was preparing a surprise for her husband. But she didn't knew that she will never see him again.

While Robert was changing the channels to find something interesting to watch not murders or politics he felt a cold wind who crossed the entire room.

"Strange…I didn't leave the window opened…"

The wind started to spin with a lot of power through the room and the things started to fly in the air and hit the walls. In the front of the bed a huge spiral started to form. Robert jumped from the bed on the floor without knowing what will happen.

In the next moment the spiral started to color from the bottom of it in a deep black color. While the color was extending to the top of it a human form could be seen. When the wind stopped, there was a being dressed in a long black robe who was keeping his hand in sleeves. The hood was covering his face only on half. Some thin lips were hiding some shark teeth grouped 2 by 2.

Robert's first thought was to hide but instead he slowly got up an he tried to speak with the visitor.

"Who are you…no what are you…what do you want?" His body was shaking a strange feeling for Robert because he didn't sense it for a while.

The being started to speak with a deep strong hoarse voice which could make any normal human to freeze from fear.

"I am The Trickster!"

"Ok and what do you want from me?"

"I only want to be sure that you'll never ruin my plans!

Robert was scared more then ever. He didn't knew this man called "The Trickster", he didn't knew his plans but in Trickster's eyes he was a danger.

"How could I ruin your plans?

"I don't know this. I only want to pull you out from the time line…I'll make you to disappear like you never existed until the present moment!"

Scared that his unborn baby and his wife could have been murdered or something else a lot of courage invaded his body and he went right in the front of the black robe to face it.

"Do whatever you want with me but please…please let my family alone!"

"I don't want to harm them! Thank you for being so cooperative…but enough talking!" The Trickster split his sleeves and he stretched the right hand which was covered by a black glove and silver claw, upon the spiky boy's body.

Robert's body started to be covered in a dark pulsing aura. The tall rich boy not resisted because he knew this was the only way he can be sure that his family will be protected. In seconds the black aura made Robert disappear.

"Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you Robert…you fool! Thanks to you THE EARTH WILL DISSAPEAR!" The Trickster raised his hand to the sky. His entire body started to transform in a black smoke. The smoke spread in air.

On the floor…covered by a golden light…Ballcadeias' card was lying on the floor. He flew from his masters pocket during the chaos. Blocked in his jail Ballcadeias couldn't help. With a sad voice he started to speak.

"I searched for 1000 years…my last master is gone…my searches will stop here and now." The light that was coming from the card turned fall asleep. It didn't know if he will ever wake up again.

Andrada, alarmed by the noises, entered in the room. When the door opened she had a shock. The room was destroyed and Robert was nowhere. She sensed how the earth slips under her feet.

After a few minutes the house was surrounded by police. The cops couldn't find anything interesting only Robert's marks everywhere, and no sign of forced entry. After a few months Andrada gave born of a healthy boy. His name will be Pietro as his father wished before he disappeared. Years the police searched for Robert, his memory started to disappear. But in Andrada's head her husband will remain alive…her single thing that reminds of him is Ballcadeias' card.

_20 years in the future_

Duel Masters it's a game without age. It'll never die. Now Duel Masters its more then a game,after the danger was eliminated he players thought that for a win you need a complex strategy…not passion.

During a hot July day 2 youngsters were enjoying the pleasure of dueling. First one had a long blonde hair and he was dressed with short pants , shirt and sandals around 18 s. The second one was a tall muscular 20 years old one,with short brown hair,a little beard under the lower lip, dressed with a white T-shirt short cream-colored pants, black and white snickers and he had a black earing in his right ear.

The younger one had on his table: 8 mana cards, 0 shields left, 0 cards in his hand and Mr. Aqua, Aqua Super Emeral and Crystal Lancer into the battle zone and no cards in his hand. The older one had on his table: 9 mana cards,2 sheilds left, Metal Dragon God in battle zone and 3 cards inhis hand which were : Death Destruction God, Hanzou The Menacing Phantom and Death Phoenix, Avatar Of Doom.

"Ok now…Crystal Lancer break his last shields!" a blue energy wave came out from the card which represents a water made centaurus and a red spiral and made 2 cards flying from the table.

The other player took them and smiled.

"You're doomed…I cast Emergency Typhoon!" The tall boy drew 2 cards in his hand which were: Deepsea Typhoon and Magical Dragon Babelginus. After he drew he putted the Zombie Dragon into his graveyard. "I'm not finished yet! I cast Inferno Sign! Babelginus come to me, after I destroy Babelginus, Heavy Dragon God come and join your brother!" In a crazy dance cards started to flew in the air which ended with an untapped linked Heavy Metal God.

"Impressive…but not enough…Aqua Super Emeral finish it! Todomeda!" The blonde boy tapped his 3 mana creature.

"I don't think so…Hanzou…do you have a word to say?" Hanzou flew in the air and arrived in Battle Zone. "Emeral I'll give you a special present.-6000 power!"

"Oh no…" Emeral flew in the cemetery. "I end my turn…" The long haired boy said disappointed.

"You are finished!" The brown haired boy charged his mana with Deepsea Typhoon, and then he tapped al those10 mana." Death, Destruction God, rise and sine!" Death, Destruction God linked with his other to parts to form, Heavy Death Metal God. A strong energy wave came up from him and made all the opponent's creatures to fly directly into the graveyard. "Now HDM, TODOMEDA!" A purple light came out from the tri-linked god which made the opponent to fall on his knees.

"Not again Pietro…I'll never win at this stupid game…"

"Don't be so sad" Pietro tried to help his friend named Alex to get up. "Its just for fun!"

"I guess so…well I must go home to improve his deck" Alex packed his cards. "Oh…I forgot I can't buy cards anymore because my father said that they are useless...sometimes I hate him so much…anyway Later!" Alex started to walk away and left Pietro to pack his cards.

"You don't know how lucky you are my dear friend…" Pietro said in his mind.

When Pietro arrived at home he had a lot of questions in his head. Questions that were in his min since he was a child but he could'n talk to his mother about that subject. Pietro went directly to his mother. A beautiful women for her 49 years with a long blonde hair with dark stripes dressed with a lonk cream-colored skirt.

"Mother…please…tell me…what happened with my father."

When her mother called Andrada heard this thing he started to walk through corridors until he arrived in the front of a huge picture. There, between 4 wood parts, there was the portrait of an 20 years old boy with huge spiky hair green eyes and chin curtain styled beard. Andrada touched it and he looked in his deep eyes.

"This is your father my dear Pietro. This is Robert. He disappeared when you were still in my belly…"Andrada touched again the portrait with a sad face and walked away living Pietro alone.

For hours Pietro stood in the front of the picture which was a mystery for him until now. The night sat and Pietro was still there, trying to speak with his father. But as the 12 hour came Pietro's power left his body and he collapsed with the face on the portret. In the next moment the brown haired boy woke up and he could see that from the picture something was trying to could describe only the "1" number from the mysterious object. He tried to make the to pull out that thing without harming the portrait and he could because that 4 wood parts were also trying to keep it inside.

After a lot of work Pietro pulled out from that picture a Duel Masters card. He was surprised. Why a Duel Masters card was hiding in his home and why in his father's picture. When he turned on the other side the card the tall boy had a bigger shock.

"B-B Ballcadeias…the legendary lost card…" In the next moment the card started to glow in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in time (part 2)

The room was flooded by the light that came from the Ballcadeias' card. Pietro was shocked. A simple toy in his eyes could do such things? The tall boy covered his eyes with his hands until the light disappeared. When things calmed down Pietro uncovered his eyes. The surprises would continue because the room disappeared. The brown haired boy was floating in the air in a strange place. Everywhere he looked he could see only combined colors that were in a continuous movement.

"What the…where am I?!"

"You aren't Robert!" a voice shouted from nowhere making Pietro shake. In front of him a dance of lights began and when it was over a huge goat-faced demon with blue skin, golden armor, 6 hands, 3 pairs of white wings and 3 pairs of blue wings appeared in front of him.

"You…you are Ballcadeias! So it's real…Duel Masters IS REAL!" Pietro was amazed.

"Of course it's real…wait don't change de subject. You aren't Robert…but that's strange because when you touched me I sensed a part of him."

"Robert? You mean my father? Well in a strange way I am a part of him."

"Robert had a son but he wasn't born when I falled asleep…20 years ago…"

"I am 20 years old!" Pietro shouted.

"So this is real…you really are his son. The same strong character…same sharp view."

"My name is Pietro. Ballcadeias I have a…"

"Please call me Balthazar…this is the name your father gave me." Ballcadeias interrupted him.

"Balthazar what happened with my father?"

"You don't know? Well after 20 years it is very hard to remember but all I know is that he can be still alive somewhere. He didn't die. Some scary creature made him disappear."

"My father is still alive? I MUST FIND HIM!"

"Sorry kid but I don't know where he is…" Ballcadeias said disappointed.

"Please tell me more about him. You were his partner or something?"

"I meet him when he had just 14 years. I chose him because I sensed that he was a special human. And yes I'm his partner and I miss him. What can I tell you about him…he was a very kind and generous person…and a good duelist. Oh and he also was a time traveler o and he had really big hair…"

"Wait what did you said?" Pietro rushed to ask him.

"He had really big and spiky hair…"

"No, before that!"

"Time traveler?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Well he learned from some Tibetan monk how to make this…wait…no!"

"This means…"

"No!"

"I can do the same?"

"No! Ohm I thought you wanted me to go with you in Asia…well maybe but first you are now unconscious. Let's wake you up and continue after." Ballcadeias' body cracked and huge light came up from it making Pietro to cover his eyes again. In the next moment he was on the floor in front of Robert's portrait with a duel masters card in his hand.

"That's better." Ballcadeias began to shine in his hand. "Now, first…"

"No…let's go in my room I think my mother fell asleep and I don't want to wake her. Let's go in my room." Pietro rushed through the long corridors until he reached a door. He slowly opened it and entered in the huge room full of posters with "Duel Masters" creatures, cards, drawings made by Pietro. He opened the light jumped in his bed, took a Turkish position and started to talk with Balthazar.

"So…how we'll start?" Pietro asked.

"Well maybe you have the time travelling poweres in your body but you didn't discovered them yet. Well let's see if you have the same powers like Robert this will be easy. Now! Close your eyes and start to concentrate in your head to a place or a person." Pietro slowly closed his eyes. He started to think about his father and how cool he was. "How it's going?"

" I started to think about my father. And now?"

"Well Robert used his arms to open a portal in the air. Try the same."

Pietro started to move his hands in the air and tried to draw a circle. He was still with his eyes closed but for a moment he sensed a strange energy traveling through his body. When he opened his eyes he was shocked when he saw a white circle in the air and Robert walking in the streets with his mother. He was so amazed that he tried to call him but in seconds the magic circle disappeared in a white dust.

"Did …did you see that?" Pietro tried to speak.

"Yes I did. You really have something special inside just like your father!"

Pietro started to move his hand with anger in the air and tried to open again the portal.

"Why can't I do this anymore…"

"You are not concentrated enough and before you could open a portal and pass through it you'll have to know how to make them permanent until you'll close them."

"It's too complicate I want to save my father now!"

"Wait! So you want to change the course of the history?! There are some rules, my son. If you'll change something in the past, something bad or something good can happen with the present. If you'll try to make someone die or save someone from dying you'll pay a terrible price. Life and Death are 2 strong forces and you mustn't disturb them!"

"So this means if I want to save my father something bad could happen? I don't care but how could I to learn faster to open portals?"

"Well is there another way. Your father discovered that if you will combine your Kaijudo energy with this process you will have a faster teleportation."

"Kaijudo? You mean that thing that can bring the creatures in the real world?"

"Yes! Bring me your deck if you have one…"

"Actually I have…" Pietro pulled out from his pocket a deck case. He opened it and putted the deck in front of Ballcadeias. "Do you have a favorite card or trump card or signature card?" Pietro took the top 3 cards from the deck. He revealed them and this were: Heavy, Dragon God, Metal, Dragon God and Death, Destruction God. He arranged them to form the tri-linked god called Heavy Death Metal, God. "Interesting choice…"Ballcadeias started to levitate in the air upon the 3 cards and started to shine with a yellow light. The 3 cards began to shine with red and purple lights and 3 voices started to talk together. The first one was a sweet female voice ,the second one was a strong male one and the third one was a calm voice like the one of an wise man.

"Saint Ballcadeias, you released us from our cages!"

"Oh shut up! The only thing I did is to fix your alarm clock." Ballcadeias responded.

"Wow…so my HDM can talk too?" Pietro curiosly asked.

"Each creature can talk…but enough Pietro, if you want to go back in time you must find the energy that is in you!"

"I hope you won't be like my physics teacher who repeats to me that 'If you don't know physics you'll be a dumbass'."

"No…I'll be worse!"

In that night Pietro and the 2 creatures made a lot of summoning exercises even if he couldn't bring the creatures in the real world, trying to wake up them was enough to prove that Pietro had some kaijudo energy.

At 10 AM Pietro was still sleeping with Duel Masters cards all over the bed.

"Pietro? Pietro? Wake up!" a feminine voice was heard from outside the room. "Pietro?" Andrada opened the room. She saw her son sleeping in the bed upside down but she didn't want to disturb him. But when she left she accidentally slammed the door. The noise made by it woke up the Sleeping Beauty.

"What? When? Who? Where I am?" Pietro raised his head with a Duel Masters card stuck on his face.

"Pietro! You're crushing me!" A voice could be heard under Pietro's body.

Pietro woke up from bed. Ballcadeias was in the middle of the bed struggling from some air.

"Ok…Balthazar enough with the theory its time to practice but first the throne waits for me!" Pietro rushed in a nearby door from the room and after 2 minutes he was back. "Ok Ballca I can't put you in my deck but…you'll come with me!" Pietro grabbed Ballcadeias and put him in his pocket. Afterwards he started to pack his cards. After he was ready the tall boy rushed to exit from the house.

"Pietro where are you going?!" His mother asked.

"I don't have any time mother later!"

Andrada couldn't say anything more because her son was already outside. Pietro ran into a park. He started to look around for someone to duel, but none of his dueling friends were there but a strange noise alarmed him. "_Ocean G Hogan Todomeda!"_.

"This means that someone just finished his duel…" Pietro rushed in the way from the sound came out. He found a boy around 16 years that was packing his cards disappointed and a 17 years old boy with a really big brown afro hairstyle that was smiling.

"Hey you…"the big haired boy turned his head "do you want a duel?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Sure why not I mean 2 wins in one day…oh and my name is Cipriano."

"DUEL START!" Both players shouted after they set up their 5 sheilds and drew five cards.

First turn's were simple only charging some mana, until…

"I summon Cocco Lupia!" Pietro said while placing a red fire bird into the Battle Zone.

"Oh please…I summon Aqua Sonicwave! Bye bye Lupia." Cocco Lupia's card flew back in Pietro's hand.

"I summon Deepsea Typhoon! Now I draw a card and discard another one." The tall boy drew one card and then put in his graveyard Death, Destruction God.

"Not so interesting…I summon Sealed Devil Balzoo! Typhoon back!" Deepsea Typhoon's card flew back in Pietro's hand. "Aqua Sonicwave break his shield!"

"Not so interesting you said? Ok Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper!" Both of Cipriano's creatures were covered by a red aura and they landed into the graveyard. "Now I summon Dobolzark, Dark Divine Dragon and with it's help I'll extract from my deck this card!" Pietro said while showing to his opponent Heavy, Dragon's God card.

"Big cards…ok.I summon Corile! Dobolzark to top of your deck!"

"Thank you! I summon again Dobolzark but this time…" Pietro took his deck and picked a card from it"…I will take Metal, Dragon God!"

"Ha ha…you are doomed! Corile evolve into Maxwell Z, The Super-Electric! Now Maxwell double break his shields!" A blue energy wave came up from Cipriano's card and made 2 of Pietro's shield to flew in the air. The tall boy took them and smiled.

"I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Sealed Devil Balzoo!"

"You fool now I can't cast water or darkness spells!"Cipriano laughed.

"I don't need them. I summon Heavy, Dragon God! I destroy my Dobolzark and now you have to choose a creature and destroy it. Since you have only Maxwell…" Maxwell flew from Cipriano's battle zone into the graveyard "…and now I end!"

"I cast Hyperspatial Energy Hole! I draw a card and I put Intense Boiling!Hot Spring Gallows!"

"Well now I have to show you my other shield from your last attack because I summon Aqua Surfer! Hot Spring Gallows back!"Pietro said.

"You will pay for this! I summon not one but 2 Qurians!" Cipiano said and drew 2 cards after.

"I summon Metal, Dragon God!" An Aqua Surfer flew in the graveyard from Cipriano's mana zone.

"Rrrrgh.I can still win you freak! I evolve Qurian in Emperor Marco! Emperor Marco, double break his shield!" Pietro took his last shields in hand. "Now Qurian finish him!

"Ninja Strike 7! I summon Hanzou, The Menacing Phantom and your Qurian gets -6000 so this means he will be destroyed!"

"What the…" Cipriano couldn't finish his sentence because Qurian flew in the air covered by a purple aura and landed in graveyard.

"I charge the mana and God link! Heavy Metal God attack his Emperor Marco!"

The situation was desperate. Cipriano had no creatures but his 5 shields still intact. Pietro had no shields but one tapped Heavy Metal God and one Aqua Surfer. Luckly for him the next card Cipriano drew was a bad one.

"Rrrgh…I summon Aqua Hulcus. And then I cast Hyperspatial Energy Hole and with it's effect I put Intense Boiling!Hot Spring Gallows into the battle zone!"

Pietro was doomed. If he couldn't rid of 2 creatures he will lose the game. The next card will be decisive. In Pietro's mind was only the last night when Balthazar taught him to believe in his powers and his deck because your deck its like your best friend. Trust it and it'll help touched the top card of his deck. In that moment he sensed the same energy as the last night when he opened the that moment the top card began to shone with a purple aura.

"YES!" Ballcadeias ye/led from Pietro's pocket.

Pietro revealed the card, and that was, Magical Dragon Babelginus.

"What is the problem? If you will give up now I'll let you to kiss my feet."

"I SUMMON MAGICAL DRAGON BABELGINUS!"

"What?!" Cipriano asked shocked.

"With his effect I destroy him and I put into the Battle Zone from my graveyard…"Pietro started to look in his graveyard. But when he tried to pick a card his hand started to shone with a red light. Pietro was looking amazed at his hand but he continued. "I summon…Death, Destruction God!God link!" In that moment when the 3 gods touched a huge red light came up from him. A huge ball of red light came up from the cards. The light could be seen from kilometers. But then from nowhere white sparks came up and made the red light to disappear. When the things calmed down Cipriano was shocked because all creatures in his battle zone disappeared. "Heavy Death Metal God break his shields!" A huge wave of golden energy cam eup from the tri-linked god making all Cipriano's shields to fly in the air.

"Not so fast! I summon not one but 3 Cuty Heart! Aqua Surfer and your god back!" Aqua Surfer flew back Pietro's hand. "Hey I said back with your God!"

"You can't choose him!" Pietro said with an evil smile in his face.

"I can still win this!Aqua Hulcus and evolve it in Crystal Super Paladin! Now…" Cipriano couldn't finish because all his creatures tapped without any explication.A red light came up from the tri-linked God making all his creatures to fly in the air. "No!I didn't attack yet!"

"That's because your creatures must attack my God when it is linked!"

"No…" Cipriano was scared.

"This finishes now! Heavy Death Metal God finish him!" A huge wave of red energy came up from the 3 cards making Cipriano to fall on the ground.

"How could this happen?" Cipriano was shocked. First time when he lost.

"Thank you Cipriano!" Pietro went to help him. "I could discover my Kaijudo energy thanks to you! Sorry but I can't stay I must go back home. The past waits for me!

Pietro packed his card fast as he could and the he ran back to home. The house was empty because his mother went to shopping. He ran in his room…and prepared himself.

"What do you say Balthazar? I'm ready?" Pietro asked like a little child.

"I don't know…but let's try again!"

Pietro closed his eyes. He stood in the middle of the chamber. In his mind was only the image with his father. His hand started to shine again like earlier with the same red light. He began to draw a circle in the air but this time the circle was red and when he was complete the room started to shake. The red circle started to shine but instead of opening a portal it began to move and cover Pietro with a red energy. In the next moment Pietro disappeared.

_Back in present_

Robert was staring at the strange black creature but upon it a red portal opened and from it a Pietro fall on The Trickster. He landed on something softly. He was shocked but when he looked around he could see Robert's face. When the brown haired boy seen him he ran and gave him a huge hug saying "Father!" Robert was shocked but The Trickster was angry. He raised and started to scream.

"YOU! I knew it! I shouldn't have let your mother to give birth to you!"

"You…you are that creature that wants to kill my father!" Pietro angrily responded.

"Father?!" Robert asked himself.

"No matter. Plan B then…" The Trickster split his hands and a black smoke came up from them covering the father and the son.A fter the smoke started to spread in the air The Trickster disappeared with him. After he left the room was empty. Pietro and Robert were no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Father and Son

Somewhere, between two buildings, a black portal opened. And from it two men, both being 20 years old, came out. They were very dizzy and didn't know where they were. After a few seconds they started to speak at each other.

"F-father…is that you?" Pietro asked fearful.

"Ok ok…first! I'm not your father! If you are orphan or something like that I can try to help you. My name is Robert, nice to meet you!

"No, no, no…you don't understand. I'm your biological son!"

"How can this be possible…my son is still in my wife's belly…"

"You mean my mother Andrada?" Pietro interrupted him.

"Wait! That's my wife's name…"Robert said very astonished.

"Hmmm…what name you would choose for your son?"

"Pietro. Why?"

"Well that's my name!" Pietro said with a large smile on his face.

"No…this can't be…your name is Pietro…and your mother's name is Andrada…how this could be possible…" Robert was shocked,

"Let me explain! But first…" Pietro pulled out from his pocket a card and gave it to his father. "I think this is yours."

"Ballcadeias?! But how?!"

"ROBERT!" Ballcadeias' card was surrounded by a yellow aura and started to fly in the air.

"I thought I left you on my bedside…"

"Maybe…but then he falled asleep in a picture!" Pietro interrupted.

"Ok…someone please tell me what is going one!" Robert asked for some explanations.

And so Pietro and Balthazar told to Robert how they meet, how Pietro started to learn to use his time traveling powers, his last duel, and how he opened the portal to reach his father.

"Ok…so…I don't exist in the future…" Robert tried to speak.

"Right!" Pietro answered.

"And you are my son…"

"Right!"

"One more question…WHERE ARE WE?!" In that moment all of them started to look around. All they could see were some grey walls and right in front of them a hole that connected them with the world. They started to walk to discover the new world.

Once they reached the path they saw a lot of grey buildings, the sky was covered by black smoke that was coming from factory's chimneys. Everybody was wearing the same clothes: grey overalls with an "R" mark on them, a purple blouse under them and some old shoes. This wasn't their peaceful city anymore. They started to walk and tried to found what's happening but in that moment everyone ran from them. A woman with her child in arms fell on the ground. Robert tried to help her but in that moment the women screamed "PLEASE! Take me but let my son alone!". Robert helped her but after she run away from him.

"What's happening?" Robert asked Pietro that was behind him.

"I don't know father but…" In that moment a huge flying screen appeared from the sky. On the glass suddenly the face of a man appeared. He had green eyes and brown spiky hair. Robert was shocked because the strange boy looked like himself. In the next moment his "clone" started to speak.

"My dear slaves! Your master Roberto is speaking!" In that moment Robert hid after a dead tree so no one could see him. Roberto continued." Your salaries are now bigger with 10 %!" In that moment everyone was happy, screams and cheers could be heard, but then…"But…you'll have to work twice more then before! Mu ha ha ha ha ha!" The screen turned black and flied back in the sky leaving people in an ocean of sadness.

After the people spread Pietro looked for his father. Then he saw a hand after a tree.

"How could this be possible…first my son came from future for me and now an evil incarnation of me is making the life of people miserable."

"Father what are you doing here?" Pietro asked.

"Hiding…"Robert whispered.

"Ok this is bad…but good in the same way!"

"Good?!" Robert asked shocked.

"Well everyone believes that you are THE BOSS here. So we can do anything and no one will try to punish us!" Pietro said with a large smile on his face.

"No, no, this can't…" In that magic moment Robert's eyes were stuck on two teenagers. First was a boy of middle height with long black hair and brown eyes and the second one was a girl of middle height with long blonde and blue eyes. They were trying to escape from the crowd. The black haired was keeping the girl from his hand very tough. "Impossible!" Robert murmured while was stuck like a rock.

"Father? Father?" Pietro tried to wake him."Are you alright?"

"We must follow them!" Robert showed to his son the two teenagers that started to walk like two lovebirds.

"Why?"

"I'll try to explain you latter…long story but now…" Robert started to run and Pietro followed him.

They started to follow them. But not long after they stopped because the two lovers sat on a restaurant. They started to speak but Robert and Pietro hid behind the corner of that building.

"Ok can you please explain me who are those two?" Pietro asked.

"The black haired one's name is Subaru and the girl's name is Tsugumi!"

"Ok…and why we are following them?"

"They can help us! They are some very good friends of mine and they can help us!"

After five minutes Subaru and Tsugumi started to walk again. For twenty minutes Pietro and Robert continued to follow them until they reached a dead end. In front of them was a huge wall and behind them a dark street. How could they just disappear? The only thing that was there was a huge trash bin. Robert opened it but the only thing he found were some garbage bags.

"Rrrrrgh…"Robert closed it powerfully, and gave it a powerful hit that made it to move a few inches. A small hole could be seen coming under. "What the…Pietro come and help me!" They started to push the trash bin. Seconds later a huge ventilation hole was discovered. It was about five or six meters deep and stuck from it a metal scale.

"I think we discovered a secret organization or something…" Pietro said amazed.

"Ok come after me…" Robert began to descend and Pietro followed him.

Not long after they both entered in the tunnel the old rusty ladder began to shake and make some funny noises. Robert and Pietro were too heavy. In the next moment the ladder split in two making Robert to fall about two meters on the ground. Soon Pietro followed him but at least he fell on something soft…on his father. In front of them was an rock made tunnel through earth and some lights could be seen at the end of it. They started to walk slowly but after a few steps in front of them appeared a huge metal door with a lot of colored lights. Robert tried to open it as slow as he could so no one can hear the noise. Fortunately for him the door was very silent so he could open it faster. In front of him was a red carpet. Robert and his son entered but after they closed the door from walls a lot of rubber made ropes appeared and tied them making both of them to fall on the ground. In the next moment footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer until a 19 years old boy with long blonde hair discovered him.

"Well, well…what we have here…" The boy said satisfied. "Tamma can you give me a hand?" In the next moment behind him a tall 10 years old boy with brown eyes and a huge red spiky hair shaped to look like a flame appeared.

"I can't believe it…are you so stupid to came in your enemy's house without any army or something?" Tamma asked Robert.

"Tamma? Is that you? It's me Robert!"

"Robert? Have you changed your name…never mind, Luna will love to see this. Hakuoh help me to raise this two guys." They tried to raise them up. After five minutes of hard attempts, Robert and Pietro we're standing on their feet once again. Hakuoh and Tamma started to push them though modern rooms, long lobbies until they reached a huge computer. In front of it there was a table with seven seats. Tamma pushed a few buttons at the control panel and 2 robotic claws came up from the roof and grabbed the father and his son making them standing suspended.

"Tamma, Hakuoh…why are you doing this to me? Remember? We are friends!" Robert tried to begin a conversation.

"Ha…friends? Yeah right friends that's why you tried to kill us and you are making the life of people awful just because you like it." Tamma laughed.

In the next moment in front of the door two teenagers that were holding each other and kissing appeared. When they tried to enter in the room the boy hit with his head the wall.

"Ouch…" The boy tried to speak while kissing.

"Sorry…" The girl responded while they finally entered in the room.

After that in the room a boy with blonde hair and a green hat entered in the room with a scared face. Behind him another boy but this time a brown haired one wearing some strange glasses with a lot of wires and lights came to see the hostages.

"Attention!" Hakuoh shouted. "The chief is coming!" In that moment everyone in the room exept those 2 lovebird made a military greeting while in front of the room from shadows a strong feminine voice spoke loudly so everyone could hear her.

"Hands down soldiers!" After finishing his sentence a girl of middle height entered in the room. She had a long blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt with a lot of pockets, a very short shirt that was covering only her chest, black boots and a pirate patch was covering his left eye and she held in her right arm a huge grey stick. She walked through the room until she was in front of Robert.

"Welcome Roberto. You are now in the heart of "_Viva la Resistance!"_.


	4. Chapter 4

A to sharp RazoR__

"Viva la what?!" Pietro asked.

"Resistance...a French word…never mind." The blue haired girl answered while turning his head to Pietro ."Now…" 2 blue cold eyes were looking at Robert "…finally we are meeting again Roberto!"

"Luna…I'm Robert!" Robert said.

"Yeah sure, same name without a "o". You don't know how big capture you are. Now we will change the world in a better place by making you disappear!"

While Luna talked with Robert the brown haired boy sat on the computer and putted a strange helmet on his head and started to push some buttons.

"RazoR Luna?" The brown haired boy interrupted her.

"What Edo?!" The girl said angrly.

"Look at this…" Edo said while pushing a button and turning to the huge screen.

On glass appeared again Robert's head while moving his lips without any sound.

"Why we must watch this moron again?" Luna asked disgusted.

"Because it's a live broadcast!" Edo said while smiling at his boss.

"What?!But how…"Luna turned again to Robert. "You've made yourself a hologram? Or a clone?"

"Well actually I think that guy is my evil clone or something…" Robert said.

"What this supposed to mean?"

"Well as I said. I'm not that asshole that is ruling round here." Robert tried to explain.

"Yeah sure…I know you since we were 10 years old!"

"Well I met you 2 years ago when I came from past for revenge…remember? To kill Tigra?"

"Tigra died a few months ago after she tried to kill you…remember?" Luna asked.

" Ok this will be a long discussion…but first how can I convince you all that I'm not the one you think I am?"

"Yeah right…but if you want I can make a little test…" Luna smiled while looking at Robert's eyes passionately.

In the next moment Luna approached his lips with Robert's ones and started to kiss him. Robert understood and played his role and kissed Luna best as he could. After a few seconds Luna stopped and took a step back."

Something isn't right. I have only 2 variants. First is that you have learn how to kiss a girl not wash his mouth with your tongue or second you are saying the true."

"Luna I have the respond at your question. We still have Roberto's DNA in our computer. We can make a test so we'll be able to find if he tells us the truth." Edo said.

"That's a good idea." Luna said satisfied.

"First we will need a DNA sample from him." Edo said. In the next moment Luna removed brutal a threat from Robert's beard.

"Ouch…I could give you my liver it wouldn't be so hurtful." Robert complained.

"Oh shut up…" Luna said while giving to Edo the threat.

Edo put the sample on some glass made surface near him. Under the glass blue lights appeared. On the screen an colored helix appeared and near him Robert's face. Edo pushed some button's and near Robert's DNA appeared Roberto's one. The same helix but the colors were different and Roberto's face. Immediatly a red bar cut the screen and from walls a voice said "Dosen't match!". In that moment everyone turned his face to the spiky haired boy.

"How this can be true…" Luna asked with a thin voice.

"Well maybe because I was saying the true all this time…"

"So what will gonna do now…they know our secret." Tamma said.

"We can help you guys in your mission!" Robert proposed.

"I don't know…"Luna thought.

"Come on Luna! This Robert can be useful. We can use him as a cover. He has the same face as Roberto!" Hakuoh said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Thank you guys because you are treating me like a pan." Robert said with an sarcastic smile.

"So you say to make them members of our organization. Why not! But first you'll have to beat me in a duel!" Luna said and pressed a button releasing the 2 hostages.

Then the 2 lovebirds which were actually Subaru and Tsugumi untied them.

"We have a problem…"Robert looked for his deckcase. "My deck is on my bed…" Robert apologized.

"No problem father!" Pietro showed his deck to his father.

"No! It's your deck! You must use it! Luna is this ok?" Robert asked.

"Yes why not…this will be fun…o and I forgot your name is?" Luna pointed to Robert's son.

"Pietro!"

"Ok…Pietro." In the next moment everyone began to move except Edo who was still connected to computer.

They reached a huge empty room with floor and walls made by steel. Luna and Pietro entered but the rest of them entered in a nearby room which was actually a safe place to watch their duel. The only thing which separated them was only a glass made wall. From the floor 2 metallic duel tables appeared.

"DUEL START!" Both of them shouted.

"I'll make you proud father!" Pietro said and placed Terror Pit in mana zone.

"Father?Something new!" Luna said while putting an Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole into her mana zone.

Pietro charged his mana with an Aqua surfer.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon!"Pietro drawed 2 cards which were Hanzou, The Menacing Phantom and Super Flaming Hell Scrapper."Then I discard this!" Hanzou fell in graveyard.

"Nothing intresting so far." Luna said while putting a Blazing Tiger in her mana zone.

"I don't think so…" Pietro putted a fire card in his mana zone. "I summon Deepsea Typhoon!" Pietro drawed again but this time only one card and discarded Magical Dragon Babelginus.

"I summon Genius Janit!Deepsea Typhoon back!" Pietro's creature was surrounded by a blue aura and flewed back in his hand.

"Thank you!"Pietro smiled."I summon again Deepsea Typhoon!" Again Pietro drawed one card and discared Aqua Surfer.

"Oh not again…I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist!" Luna took the top 5 cards of her deck chosed one and revealed it to Pietro which was Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. "Deepsea Typhoon back!" An holographic tornado came up from Luna's card and hit Pietro's creature making it to flew in his hand once again.

"You've helped me a lot but is time for you to relax!" Pietro placed Deepsea Typhoon in his mana looked at one card in his hand. " I knew that this new cards I added before leaving will be usefull.I summon God Cut!"Pietro said." With her effect I discard Metal, Dragon God and I search in my deck for a new god which is…Heavy, Dragon God!" Pietro said while showing Luna's his new god and shuffling his deck.

"Ha ha…that was nothing. I cast Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole! Destroy God Gut and then I put from my Hyperspatial Zone Victorious Meteor Kaiser!" Luna said while Pietro's bird got destroyed a blue dragon with only one wing and one huge sword materialized in battle zone. "Now all your cards come in mana zone tapped!" Luna finished.

"Well…then I put Cocco Lupia in mana zone…tap it…and I cast Inferno Sign! Metal, Dragon God come to me!" An armored dragon with a huge mouth in the middle and red wings appeared as a hologram behind Pietro. From Luna's mana zone the multicolored spell flew in the graveyard.

"So…do you want to see me angry? I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist!"Again Luna drew her top 5 cards and revealed one to Pietro and that was Blazing Tiger,Crimson Lord. Metal, Dragon's God hologram roared and then got surrounded by a blue aura and disappeared.

"Ok this is bad…" Pietro said while placing Deepsea Typhoon in his mana zone." I summon Heavy, Dragon God!" A blue dragon with golden helmet huge mouth on his chest and blue wings appeared behind him.

"Don't use its effect?" Luna laughed. "I cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole! Heavy back! Victorious Gaial Kaiser come to me!" Luna said.

Meanwhile Robert that was watching his son was very worried. He saw Pietro losing one by one his creatures.

"I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus! I destroy him and I revive Hanzou, The Mennacing Phantom! Victorious Meteor Kaiser -6000!" Luna's dragon flew back in her Hyperspatial Zone.

"Impressive…but sadly for you I summon Come on come back to me!" Luna said and again the same blue dragon appeared in her battle zone.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon!" Pietro drew and the he discarded one Metal Dragon God because he drew another one. "And now I summon Heavy, Metal God. With it's effect I destroy Hanzou!"

In that moment one of Pietro's shield flew in the graveyard and that was Cocco in Luna's battle zone Geniu Janit flewed in her graveyard.

"You are doomed…" Luna smiled. "I cast Spiral Gate and Hyperspatial Grid Blue Red Hole!" Pietro's dragon flew in his hand while a girl with colorful dress with pink hair appeared in Luna's battle zone. "Victory Psychic Link! Luna's psychic creatures united and flipped. Gaial Ore Dragon, The Vainglory!" Behind luna the hologram of an huge blue dragon with yellow fur and rainbow colored appeared. Pietro stared shocked at the huge dragon that was preparing his attack. "Gaial Ore Dragon break his shields!" All Pietro's shield flewed in the he picked them a huge smile appeared on his face. "What is so funny?" Luna asked.

"This…"Pietro said." I cast Transmogrify and Hades Death Gate! Eat her Come On Pippi and revive Cocco Lupia! And then I destroy Hanzou which means I'll have to reveal my deck until I reach a non-evolution card!" The first card Pietro revealed was Death, Destruction God. Behind him the hologram of an huge creature with Dragon face and a lot of decorations appeared. "Be prepared Luna for your death! I summon Heavy and Metal Dragon God! And now God link!" When the 3 creatures united they've got surrounded by a purple aura. Behind Pietro the 3 creatures then th e purple dragon and the red dragon combined they'r wings with the middle one's resulting all the 3 creatures connected and between them 2 huge eyes. "Good bye Gaial Ore Dragon!"

From the creatures eyes to big lasers traveled to Luna. In that moment in front of her 5 blue shield appeared and behind her the blue dragon that was hit by the lasers and explode making the card separate and sending Victorious Gaial Kaiser in her Hyperspatial Zone.

Everyone was shocked. A simple game transformed into a Kaijudo duel which meant that everyone was in danger.

"Heavy Death Metal attack Pudding Pudding!" The tri-linked god made a wave of energy which hit the princess and made her to disappear.

Luna was wasn't her first kaijudo duel but he nerver meet a creature with so much was knew that e must concentrate to control the creatures and don't panic.

"I summon Hot Spring Crimson Meow!" Behind Luna a blue and red huge cat appeared.

Then from the creatures little eyes which were on the top of the lider 2 pink lasers come out and grabbed Victorious Meteor Kaiser. The creature began to struggle to escape but the lasers were holding it so hard that it couldn't move. Once the tentacles reached in the front of their master from the 2 big eyes formed again purple laser and destroyed the blue dragon.

"Heavy Death Metal attack!" Pietro said and the tri-linked god began to move and broke Luna's shields.

A blue surfer appeared from nowhere and hit Cocco Lupia making her to disappear.

"Shield Trigger! Aqua Surfer!" Luna said.

The only thing Luna was to place a card from his hand into her mana zone. Then again from the God's little eyes more tentacles appeared. First they grabbed the cat and smashed it and then they began to enter in the surfer's body under his skin making it to scream and the a huge electric shot made it to explode.

"And now…Heavy Death Metal…TODOMEDA!" Pietro shout.2 huge laser appeared from the creatures eyes and formed only one big laser that was prepared to hit Luna.

But right before the lasers could hurt her Luna grabbed from nowhere a metallic stick which separated in 2 the laser so it couldn't even touch Luna. After everything calmed down and the creatures disappeared Luna approached Pietro and said:

"Welcome in '_Viva la resistance'!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ballcadeias VS Heavy Death Metal

"That's my son…" a proud father said. Around him were only statues.

"I…I…I…can't believe this…".Tamma murmured. "Our leader was defeated?! Please…anyone give me a punch…maybe I'll wake up from this night…" Tamma couldn't finish his sentence because Hakuoh punched him. "WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU DID THAT?!"

"Because you asked for it…" Hakuoh arrogantly answered.

"Can you two stop fooling around…our leader just lost an important game! This means that the big guy behind me and his son will be part of our team!" Edo interrupted.

"So…" Subaru said while kissing Tsugumi.

"Let's move on…" Robert said with a large smile on his face.

The group started to move and between two doors Luna and Pietro met them.

"I must say that your son is very powerful…he defeated the Gaial Ore Dragon and more important…ME! If you two want to help us to defeat Roberto you are welcomed in our organization!

"Something tells me that The Trickster is behind that Roberto…I must return to my wife and my unborn child and Pietro too! We accept!" Both shout.

"This means we'll have a party tonight?" A strange voice came up from a nearby fichus. Luna pulled out her metallic stick and hit the plant. From it a boy around 20 with black hair and dressed in leaves fall on the ground.

"Wally…for the last time please don't hide we aren't on mission!" The blue haired girl said.

"Sorry Luna…I couldn't resist…I just want to scare our new friends!" Wally whispered at Luna's ear.

"Father? Do you know these guys? "Pietro asked.

"Actually yes but…"

"Robert, come with me and you, Pietro, go with Hakuoh. He'll make the presentations." Luna ordered.

With Pietro and the other busy Luna could talk with Robert in entered in a room full of Duel Masters cards protected by a window.

"I heard you don't have a deck…"

"Actually I do but it is lost." Robert protected himself.

"So this means you don't…well here I can help you to build a better one." Luna proposed.

"Thank you Luna but…" Robert couldn't end is sentence because Luna's finger touched his lips.

"This isn't necessary. Now let's start!" Luna took a place at a table near them. They started to talk about Robert's tastes about decks. Then Luna started to pick cards. After one hour Robert's deck was finished.

"I hope this is enough powerful. Thank you Luna!"

"And I know the perfect way…"Luna approached once again of Robert until their lips touched. Robert pulled himself.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just taking my reward. Now be a nice little boy and stay still." In the next moment Luna started to kiss the brown haired boy with fire. After she finished on her face was a bright smile. "Thank you…" Luna whispered at Robert's ear.

"Luna…please! I have a wife and I love her to much!"

"Ohhh…well this'll be our little secret ok?"

"I hope so…"

Once they opened the door of the room in front of it was Pietro who was waiting for his father.

"Hey dad! What do you have there?" Pietro said with enthusiasm.

"Just a deck…"

"Ok then let's test it!" Pietro proposed.

"That's a very good idea!" Luna answered.

"Well, I don't think…"

"Oh come on!" Both said.

"Ok, ok, but just a friendly duel!"Robert said.

"Nope…I WANT A KAIJUDO ONE!" Pietro smiled.

"But Pietro…it's too dangerous!"

"So what?"

"We can get hurt!"

"So…?

"Everyone will be in danger!"

"So…?"

"Rrrrrrrgh…ok. You'll have your kaijudo duel!"

Everyone walked once again to the training room. Pietro and Robert in the big metal room and Luna and her team at the shelter so they can watch from a safer place. From the floor 2 metallic dueling tables rose.

"DUEL START!" Both shouted.

In front of them 5 blue shields appeared.

"I charge mana and end!" Robert said while putting Maxval, Electro-Fuuma tapped in his mana zone.

"Me too!"Pietro said but instead he placed a fire card which was Reckless Cut Scrapper.

"I charge mana and I cast Ghost Touch!" A black hand came from Robert's card and grabbed one of Pietro's cards from hand that was Emergency Typhoon. Both spellss landed in their owners' graveyards.

"Not now…oh well…I charge mana…" Pietro said disappointed while Transmogrify landed in his mana zone."…and I summon Deepsea Typhoon!"Pietro draew a card and the discarded Death, Destruction God." Behind Pietro a blue turtle with tornados on the shell appeared.

"Something is wrong?" Robert smiled. "I charge mana with DNA Spark and a generate Patrial Flame!" Behind Robert a strange body part similar to Petrova's one with a Sun on the top appeared.

"This means trouble…never mind, I can do it! I charge mana then I summon Cocco Lupia!" Behind Pietro a red fire bird appeared holding her whistle.

"I charge mana then, I summon Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast! Nife come to me!" Behind Robert a creature with lion body and 2 heads, one half made of flesh and the other one made from bones appeared and roared.

"Heh…I charge mana then I summon another Cocco Lupia!" Behind Pietro another red fire bird appeared.

On Robert's face an evil grin appeared. "I summon Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade!" Robert's card began to shine with a bright purple light while behind him a creature with 4 legs a wolf head with 4 blue shields and a orange mane appeared. "I choose God!" Gal rushed at Pietro's table then hit Pietro's hand with one of his swords making Heavy, Dragon God falling in grave. Then the creature jumped in the air and slashed one of Pietro's shields. That was Terror Pit.

"Heh…this isn't over yet! I summon Babelginus, Demonic Dragon! Then I destroy him and revive Heavy, Dragon God! Then I destroy Deepsea Typhoon, draw a card and now you'll have to choose one of your creatures and destroy it!" A maniacal dance of purple lights appeared behind Pietro and his blue turtle got hit by a purple lighting making it to disappear in an explosion then behind Pietro a dragon with Blue wings armor and golden helmet appeared.

"I choose Gal Volf!" Robert's wolf yelled and the creature exploded. "Now Pietro be prepared…I summon Maxval, Electro-Fuuma then I evolve it in Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia!" Behind Robert a woman with golden armor, huge crown, red cape, flying shields around her and a black mask appeared.

"Queen Alcadeias double break his shields!" Robert tapped his card while the Queen send her shields to break 2 of Pietro's sheilds." I end!"

Meanwhile upstairs everyone was watch the game between with a lot of curiosity.

"Robert is more powerful than I thought." Tamma remarked.

"But can he defeat his own son?" Luna asked.

"This'll be one epic duel…" Hakouh ended.

Back to our happy family…

"Not good…"Pietro's sheilds were Inferno Sign and Hades Death Gate. Sadly because of the mighty Queen he couldn't use them. Luckily for him…"Yes! I charge mana and then I summon Orochi, of The Hidden Blade!" Behind Pietro a blue cyber lord with a huge mouth instead of legs appeared then it slashed one Cocco Lupia with a long tong. "Now I reveal until I reveal a non-evolution creature!" The first card was Babelginus, Demonic Dragon. "Yes!With his deadly effect I revive Death, Destruction god!" Behind Pietro a huge creature with dragon face , and a lot of decorations appeared. "God link! Heavy Death, God!" Behind Pietro the 2 god united forming a blue eye. "Heavy Death, attack Queen Alcadeias!" A laser came from the creatures eye and destroyed the armored female.

"This is your best? I cast Terror Pit!" From Robert's two huge purple arms came and grabbed Pietro's God making the dragon part to separate and then it was smashed by the demonic arms.

"I summon God Gut!" A black bird with white head and a hat appeared. Then Pietro discarded Metal, Dragon 's deck began to shuffle. When it stopped the top card flipped and it was Metal, Dragon God. Pietro took the card and finished.

"To bad…I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell!" A black gate appeared and from it tentacles grabbed Pietro's God making it explode. The from gate Gal Volf jumped in the battle zone." I choose God!" From Pietro's hand Metal, Dragon God jumped in graveyard then one disappeared in the grave. It was Emergency Typhoon.

"I can do the same thing! I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell! The same tentacles grabed Gal Volf but this time from the gate a blue dragon with golden helmet appeared. It slashed God Gut and the Ashliger roared in pain and fall in the graveyard. "Then I summon Deepsea Typhoon!" A blue turtle appeared. Pietro drew and then discarded Cocco Lupia.

"I can play tough too…"Robert smiled."…I summon Olzekia, General of Decapitation!" Behind Robert a huge demon with large mouth appeared. Then it exploded and pieces of him hit Cocco Lupia and Deepsea Typhoon making them explode.

"It's almost over father…I summon Babelginus, Demonic Dragon! I revive Metal Dragon God!" Behind Pietro a red dragon appeared then both dragon united forming a big eye. One card from Robert's mana zone got surrounded by a red aura and then it jumped into the graveyard.

"I don't think so…I summon Aqua Surfer!" A blue surfer appeared from nowhere and hit the god making the blue part to disappear.

"I cast Inferno Sign! I revive another Metal, Dragon God!" Now the red dragon has a twin and another card from Robert's mana zone took a journey to the grave.

"I charge mana and end!" Now Robert had 9 mana and his son 10.

"I summon Heavy, Dragon God and end."

Sadly for Robert the next card he drew was Berlin. "I summon Berlin Bell Gravekeeper!"

Pietro's hand began to shine with a bright purple aura. "I summon Babelginus, Demonic Dragon!" Behind Pietro a black portal appeared. From it a creature with dragon face a lot of eyes and decorations appeared. Then it united with Heavy and Metal dragon god forming a new creature. From creatures eyes 2 lasers killed Robert's last creatures.P ietro's body began to shine with like the creature. "Heavy Death Metal, break his shields!" Over Robert's head was a rain of shards. He quickly protected his head with the arms. The shards began to cut his clothes and scratch his skin. One if it touched his face, making blood coming from his right cheek. Pietro had the eyes of a wild beast. He was prepared to give his father the final blow but then…

"It's over! I cast Hades Death Gate and Inferno Sign!" The black tentacles grabed Pietro's red dragon and from the gate Gal Volf jumped again. "I choose Zombie Dragon!" The wolf roared and from Pietro's hand Babelginus, Demonic Dragon fall in grave and his last shield got broken. It was Aqua Surfer. Then behind Robert a yellow portal opened and from it Olzekia came and with his whip hit Gal Volf making it to explode and the it grabbed Pietro's God making dragon parts to explode. Pietro's body stopped from shining.

"Balthazar…let's finish this!" Robert charged his mana with Jenny, Suicide Doll and then he tapped is 10 mana. From his hand a cards was shining with black and yellow lights. "I evolve Olzekia into Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons!" Olzekia's body began to crack with white lights. The light was so powerful that it blind everyone.

"What is happening?" Tiger screamed.

"I don't know…"Luna said with fear.

When the light stopped from shining a huge demon goat with blue skin, golden armor, 6 hand, 3 pair of black and white wings was standing behind Robert. Then it made from his hand 2 huge laser balls and sent them to Pietro's last creature making it to explode.

"I'm sorry…Ballcadeias…TODOMEDA!" Robert screamed with his face filled with blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Rad and Sora

The goat faced creature flew above Pietro and with one of its arms punched him. Pietro fell on the floor, he wasn't injured just shocked and a little bit scared. Robert had a nervous expression that changed to a strangely calm one. His right cheek was still bleeding but that wasn't serious. Then, behind the metallic table:

"THIS WAS AWESOME!" Pietro jumped. "ONE MORE TIME FATHER?" Pietro smiled.

"Oh no no no no…" Pietro watched how Ballcadeias disappeared and the turned to his son. "Do you see this?" he continued pointing at the blood on his face. " This is a small thing the kaijudo duels can do. So please don't play kaijudo just for fun! This is a serious thing, do you even listen to me?" Pietro was watching his father with a big lost view.

"Yeah yeah kaijudo is dangerous…whatever."

Back at the shelter…

"Now boys and girls we just saw a pure kaijudo duelist! Robert is more powerful maybe then everyone in here! If I hear only one bad thing about him while he is part of our team you'll wash my boots with your tongue!" Luna ordered.

"YES SIR!" Everyone made a military greeting.

Once again they escaped from their safer place and went to meet their teammates. When Luna saw the blood on Robert's face she ran in front of him.

"Are you alright hon…I mean Robert?"

"This? This is just a scratch. Don't worry!" Robert calmed her.

"Oh…well then I must show you something." Luna grabbed Robert's arm.

"WAIT! What is it?" Robert asked fearfully.

"You'll see….NOW! Tamma, Tiger, Hakuoh and Wally go and train with Pietro, Subaru and Tsugumi go and find out if someone saw Robert in town!" Everyone shuffled in every direction so Robert remained alone with Luna. They started to move. Robert couldn't say anything just walked in the direction Luna indicated to him. They reached back in the camera with the huge computer.

"Take a seat." Luna proposed. Then a long, long discussion began. Luna was introducing her team to Robert, Robert was comparing it with its old friends, strategies for deposing Roberto from the power until they reached back the subject of the team when…

"Wait I think someone's missing?"

"You mean Hakuoh?" Luna asked.

"Yes him!"

"Hakuoh isn't part of our team. He's more like a servant or how Wally would say "The Janitor Lady"..."

"Poor Hakuoh…first it was killed and now he must clean up after you guys…Maybe he deserves it.

Back at Pietro, Tamma, Hakuoh and Wally…

"The game is very intense…Pietro throws in the field a Queen…Tamma raises with a King…" Wally said.

"Guys I have a question…" Pietro interrupted. "Are you sure that "Poker" is the best way for training?"

"This isn't training. We're just having some fun!" Wally smiled. Then from carelessness he broke a glass filled with juice. "Hey janitor lady?!" Wally screamed.

"WHAT?!" Hakuoh appeared behind him with an angry face.

"Clean this mess please…and uh oh! Not again! Why you aren't wearing your uniform?" In the next moment Wally brought a pink sort with red hearts, a bandana with flowers, a bucket with a mop inside and dressed Hakuoh with them. "Well now that's better!" Pietro and Tamma were laughing so hard that their stomachs were hurting.

"Now clean!" Wally ordered.

"Yes sir…" Hakuoh said ashamed and cleaned the juice on the floor.

"Don't forget the shards…" Wally said.

"Yes sir…" Hakuoh continued.

Back at Robert and Luna, Robert was getting bored so he started to move around the room when, a picture attracted his attention. There was a picture of a boy with red hair, red eyes, dressed in sports clothes decorated with flames and a girl who was hugging him toughly with long green hair, green clothes and green tattoos on her face.

"These are Rad and Sora?"

"Sadly yes…" Luna joined him and started to look at the picture when a tear escaped from her blue eye.

"I'm curious…how were they in this dimension or world or whatever is this?"

"Well… Sora had a really big crush on Rad…"

"Something new" Robert thought.

"But sadly Rad couldn't return her love because he was homosexual…"

"HOMO WHAT?!" Robert asked shocked.

"Homosexual…you know when two boys love each other…" Luna answered with a shy expression. "And also he was the leader of our group. That was a good thing for him and for his feelings…I still remember that night when he tried to bring a boy here…

_It was a silent night for our heroes. Luna was training with Sora, and Tamma, Hakuoh and Wally were fooling around, Edo was working on the computer and Rad was alone in his room. The silence was broken by a knock at the door. In the next moment Rad rushed from his room and the only thing Edo saw when he turned was a red tornado which was heading to the door. When Rad opened the door in front of it was a tall male with muscles, dark hair, brown eyes, dressed in a tight, shorts and sandals._

"_Wow nice place. Oh I'm Kevin nice to meet you!" The unknown guy saluted._

"_Yes yes I know who you are, I ordered you!" Rad rushed._

"_Awesome… another homosexual."_

"_Ok you shouldn't be here but I'll erase your memory after we finish so you'll forget this place but not the night with me. Now put this on you!" Rad put a huge bag on Kevin. Slowly they began to move through the secret base. When they passed near Edo's place…_

"_And what are you doing with that boy over here?" Edo asked._

"_Boy? What boy?"Rad tried to hide the bag behind him._

"_I'll prepare the memory eraser…" _

"_Thank you…" After that the boys began to move again. Once they reached Rad's chamber, Rad removed the bag._

"_I hope you'll pay me good for this…" Kevin started to pull off his clothes._

"_You can be sure of that…" Rad opened a closet. In there was a suitcase. Rad opened it and pulled two pairs of coils from it."Now will you be a good boy and lay on the bed?"_

"_Please be gentle…" Kevin said ashamed while he was lying on his belly completely naked._

_And so the night began. From Rad's room strange noises could be heard but no one was paying attention…because…in the command center everyone was sitting in front of the huge screen. Sadly for Rad he didn't know that in each corner of the base was a video camera, including his bedroom. Everyone was watching the show._

"_Do you want some pop-corn?" Luna asked._

"_No thank you…" Sora refused._

_After 3 long hours Rad wasn't finished yet but the people started to get bored so everyone went to their beds except Sora who was watching with a lot of interest. Then she picked a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw Rad naked in different positions._

"_Oh Rad…when we are gonna do the same things together?" Sora sighed._

_Finally Sora closed the computer with tears in her eyes and ran into her bedroom with the drawings in her left hand. At 4 AM Rad's bedroom door opened and from it the two boys appeared. They started to walk although Kevin was walking very strange like his legs were hurting._

"_Oh I almost forgot…" Rad pulled some money from the pants pocket and Kevin took them. After a few more steps they reached the command center. "Take a seat." Rad said. "Oh and thank you for this night…" He continued. Then he put a helmet on Kevin's head. "Don't worry you'll forget the pain…"._

"_WHAT?!" Kevin couldn't continue because Rad pressed a button and all over his body blue trails of energy appeared. Kevin was like a statue. After a minute the process was completed and Kevin fall asleep. Rad pressed some more buttons and from the wall a huge metal cylinder appeared. From it a door opened. Rad put the unconscious body in it, closed the door and pressed some more buttons. In that moment at the surface Kevin's body appeared behind the huge trash bin which was hiding the channel. After 1 hour he was awake, but a strange headache was annoying him. In his head were only the images of the red haired boy._

_The next day when everyone was taking the breakfast…_

"_So how was the night Rad…?" Luna asked and then everyone began to smile except Rad."_

Robert was laughing so hard that he began to cry.

"I can't believe this…"

"You should. That was the funniest memory I have with them…"

"But how they ended?" In that moment Luna' sad face changed into a mad one.

"That Tabitha bitch…"

"Not again…but please tell me!"

"It's a long story…" Luna refused.

"We have enough time…"

"Then take a seat..."

_At the beginnings "Viva la resistance" was only formed by Rad, Sora and their "friend" Tabitha. They saved me from Roberto's prison and I became part of their team. And then we found Wally who was having an eye on us since I joined them, Tamma , best fighter from the town, our martial arts trainer, Tiger, our arms provider, and Hakuoh our servant and Edo our genius. Now about Tabitha... She was looking like a 20 year old woman, with blonde hair, blue eyes, purple clothes and she was wearing every time a purple bandana. She was making a lot of charity acts and good things. She was the best friend of everyone, always tried to help us and give us an advice._

_Then…in one awkward night, Tabitha woke me up around 4 o'clock. She said that there was something very important for her and she needed my help. We began to run through the long corridors when she suddenly stopped. She turned around to me, her eyes were shining with a purple aura, and then a devilish smile appeared on her face. I was so scared…I couldn't move. Then Tabitha threw something on the floor and all around me a purple smoke appeared. I was confused and then I fell asleep. Then I woke up tied by a wall in a dark room. No one was there._

From Luna's eyes tears began to fall.

"Are you alright?" Robert tried to help her.

"Yes yes…let's continue…"

_At the center everyone was concerned for me. Everyone was searching in each corner for some clues. Nothing… then… Edo found a message stuck on the computer. In there Tabitha was asking for Sora and Rad to come and save me. But only them were allowed because if anyone would have stuck their tails in her plans she would have killed me. I began to hear footsteps, then from a corner lights began to appear. And then I began to hear voices which were calling for me. I began to struggle and scream. My savers were there. When Rad saw me he began to run with a happy expression. He reached me and he tried to cut the chains. Sora was a few steps behind him walking. But then… a black smoke appeared behind Rad, and from nowhere, a knife…a knife pierced Rad chest. He was looking at me with the mouth opened and big eyes, and then he fell on the floor with blood coming from his body. Behind him Tabitha appeared. Sora was shocked…she started to cry, then he run near Rad and tried to help him but there was nothing she could do._

"_You killed him…" Sora said with tears in her eyes._

_Tabitha began to laugh like a demon. Then her body began to change, behind her a red cape appeared, her bracelet became a crown with two huge horns and her body was covered by a red and purple aura._

"_And? I Tabitha… The Queen of Evil I can do whatever I want! You thought that I'm your friend no? You fools! For Roberto…my soul mate, I'll do anything!"_

"_You son of a…" Sora finished her sentence by picking her deck which was glowing with a bright green aura._

"_Oh…the hard way no? " Tabitha showed her deck which was shining with a pink aura._

_From the floor two dueling tables appeared._

"_DUEL START!" Both girls shouted. In front of the each girl 5 blue shields appeared._

_Sora began by charging her mana with Leaf Storm Trap. Tabitha continued by placing a Gallows Blissful Kaiser in her mana zone._

"_I charge mana and then I summon Jasmine, Mist Faerie and I destroy her." Due to Jasmine's effect a Bronze Arm Tried appeared in the mana zone._

"_I summon Hot Spring Crimson Meow!" Behind Tabitha a huge cat half blue half pink appeared and roared. Then Tabitha drew a card._

"_I summon Bronze Arm Tribe!" Behind Sora a green creature with horse face and a huge fork appeared. Then Sora gained another mana card._

"_I summon Self-Destructing Gill Poser and I destroy it!" Sora's creature explode."Now Crimson Meow break her shield!" The cat jumped in front of Sora and slashed one of her shields._

"_Sheild Trigger! I cast Faerie Life!" Sora gained another mana card. "Now I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole! Kutt. Temporal Brawler come to me!" Behind Sora a small red human appeared._

"_Nice…you are bringing the big creatures. Then I'll do the same! I summon Zabi Demona! I destroy it and with it's effect I put Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel!"_

_Sadly for Sora her hand was almost ran out. After she drew in her hand were Snow-Gorge Fairy Maruru and Princess Cub SP. She simply put Snow-Gorge into the mana zone. "I summon Princess Cub SP! " Behind Sora a brown a small brown bear appeared. _

"_Oh poor little girl…I cast Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole! I bring Hydra Glisaurus to me!" Behind Tabitha the two psychic creatures without eyes roared._

"_You should be afraid!" Sora said after he charged her mana. "You'll pay with your own life for Rad's! I use Princess Cub SP tap ability! Kankuro come to me!" Behind the green haired girl a kangaroo with red mask and huge yellow mane appared. "Kutt break her shield!" The human slashed one of Tabitha's shields. Sora's little human became a huge green giant._

"_Thank you…Sheild Trigger! Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows!" Behind Tabitha a robotic creature with a single eye with blue and red colors appeared. Sora finished her turn. "I cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole! I bring Gallows Cebu Kaiser to me!"A blue robotic creature roared behind Tabitha. "Now Hot Spring Gallows!" In Tabitha's mana zone 3 fire card began to shine. "Kill Severance!" The red and blue robot jumped in front of Sora's giant and slashed it._

"_Oh no…" Sora was in deep, deep trouble. "I summon Terradragon Drapi and Princess Cub SP!" A huge white dragon appeared behind Sora and a small little bear…but it was too late. Although Kankuro awakened there was nothing which could stop Sora's biggest fear._

"_Psychic link…" The two little psychic creatures without eyes joined together by smashing each other and forming a blue sphere of energy. The blue robot took the sphere and around him waves of purple energy were flying in the air. Then, a white dragon without eyes, with a huge mouth with sharp teeth, two huge wings with sharp teeth appeared. "Face the dragon of hell! I cast Persistent Prison of Gaia!" Terradragon Drapi exploded and flew in Sora's hand then in graveyard. One of Sora's shield smashed. "Now…Gallows Devil Dragon … ATTACK! " From the white wings two huge purple lasers fired upon Sora, killed Kankuro, and broke her last shields. "Hot Spring Gallows kill her!" The robot jumped in front of Luna and with one of his red swords hit Sora and injured her. Sora flew in the air with blood coming from her body and fell near Rad,s body. _

"_Rad…my love can you hear me?" Sora said with tears in her eyes._

"_I…I…I can…" Rad tried to speak with blood on his lips._

"_One last wish…" Sora began to cry and with her last powers she grabbed Rad and then both closed her eyes and kissed each other. And then it was peace. Tabitha disappeared after the deadly attack and her cards too. Hours passed and Luna was looking at the dead bodies of her friends and cried. Then…_

"_NOBODY MOVES!" Tamma appeared from the vent and after him Subaru, Tsugumi and Edo._

Luna began to cry. Robert grabbed her and tried to calm her down but the memories of her friends were powerful as knife through her heart.

_. _


End file.
